


Never Shout Never

by Wangpuppy



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2 sentences of fluffy 2jae friendship, But no, Except Yugyeom, Friends to Lovers, He makes a brief appearance, I could have put it all into one chapter, I'm sorry I let my love for fluff get in the way of reality, I've gotta be difficult, Jackson is clutz, Just adding that so i dont trigger people like me, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, This is really just a one shot dragged out for no reason, This isn't realistic at all, Walks In The Park, mentions of other members - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9193814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wangpuppy/pseuds/Wangpuppy
Summary: One of his favorite groups summed up his whole love life in their songs





	1. Jane Doe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't even know you, but I know for sure you're beautiful, so let me know your name."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so cringy, but it's my first time writing on this, so bare with me. No fucking clue what I'm doing.

The first time Jaebum set eyes on the exuberant blonde, he felt as if his whole world had stopped.

It was like time froze down, slow enough for him to stare at the energetic boy from across the room for as long as he needed.

He couldn't peel his eyes off of the other, to entranced by the cute giggles leaving his pink lips and the adorable way he hid his face when one of his friends did something embarrassing.

No, Jaebum had never experienced something like what he was going through at that moment in time, and to be quite frank, he never really wanted it to end.

He loved the way his heart sped up and almost flew out of his chest when the other noticed his stair, and may have felt thrilled when he actually smiled back, and totally didn't want to combust when he waved cutely and giggled nervously.

The boy was absolutely adorable. Jaebum had no idea what his name was, but he definitely knew he was the most beautiful person he's ever seen. 

A line from "Jane Doe," a song written by one of his favorite bands, immediately popped into his head.

Jaebum felt the corners of his mouth tug up, and the twenty one year old almost gasped at himself. He never smiles. He never feels tingly from just the sight of some random stranger, and he certainly doesn't smile for one either.

So, him being the stubborn, emotion repelling giant he is, he snapped his book shut and stood up, getting ready to leave the little cafe he only wanted to study at. 

So much for reading about presidents. 

He lost track of time, staring at the unknown boy for who knows how long, and Jaebum almost scowled when realizing he was there for a whole three hours, and couldn't even finish two freaking chapters.

How long had he been staring at the poor boy?

Jaebum tucked his book under his arm, and grabbed his mocha which was no doubt by now freezing cold, and began making his way out of the small cafe.

He was already on the sidewalk, casually strolling away so he could make it back to the dorm in time, when a soft finger tapped on his arm.

He turned around in confusion, wondering what any one would've wanted from him, and was shocked to see the cute boy he'd been eyeing for god knows how long.

"Hi, um, my friends were just telling me they saw you staring at me, and I guess I just wanted to tell you my name. Well, I'm Jackson, and I'm sorry to bother you and oh my god I just realized how much of an idiot I am, I'm probably just bugging you for no reason now, Yugyeom was probably just being a little- I'm sorry, I'll go now." 

Jaebum almost smirked at how shy the other looked, finding it adorable how he rambled on and on.

He knew he should've just walked off, and let the other believe he had just made a complete fool of himself, but something made Jaebum reach out and stop 'Jackson', just wanting to talk to him some more.

"No, it's fine. I- I kind of was staring at you for a little while there." Yeah, a little while, if that's the equivalent of a few hours.

Jackson blushed and looked down at his feet, pulling at the hem of his pink sweater, and oh my god can he get any cuter.

How Jaebum finds someone so captivating after only seconds of meeting him, is beyond the twenty one year old and he finds it sickening how he already wants to hug the shorter boy forever.

"Oh," was all the other replied with, and Jaebum noticed the slight difference he was acting from before.

Earlier with his friends, he was loud and boisterous, but now he looked timid and vulnerable with it just being Jaebum.

"Jackson, come on, Bam Bam's waiting for us!" A tall boy with light brown hair pushed up in a spiked up quiff, came out of the cafe and started calling for the blonde.

Jackson nodded, and replied with just a minute, to which his friend nodded and began walking off.

"See you around, I guess." He reached up and hugged him for what might have been a millisecond, and it couldn't have even been called a hug.

Yet Jaebum's eyes still widened at the contact, staring at the strange yet undeniably interesting boy who was skipping off to join his friends. 

And the lingering warmth where Jackson's arm wrapped itself around Jaebum's side, even if it were only for a second, the brunette knew he just had to see the other again.


	2. Coffee and Cigarettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Won't you sing with me, cause it's cold outside and I'm feeling kind of lonely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing is so cringy and terrible, I'm so sorry. I'm just such Jackbum trash I need to vent some how. Anyway, thanks to all the people who commented and voted, you gave me inspiration to keep this book going.

The second time Jaebum saw the quirky male, he was totally not ready. It came at him like a train breaking off the tracks. Literally.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I didn't even see you there!" The familiar voice apologized, and the only reason Jaebum didn't kill whoever just poured scalding hot tea all over the front of him and his new leather jacket, was because he knew who the loud voice belonged to.

He was just on his way to the near by park for some alone time to study, just minding his own business and looking up at the stars, when a body hit him at full force, burning liquid soaking his clothes.

When he looked down to see a frightened Jackson, trying to wipe at the tinted water staining his white shirt and apologizing profusely, Jaebum felt the need to be the one saying sorry and taking the fault for the accident.

He felt bad seeing Jackson looking so worried and upset, and wanted to do everything in his power to make that smile that caught his attention in the first place appear. 

"Hey, it's fine, it's just a shirt, right?" Okay, so maybe that was a lie. The jacket costed almost 120,545 won, and the shirt holds some memories of his home town, but he wasn't going to put that burden on the cute stranger.

It seemed to make Jackson bat his eyelashes and smile shyly though, which was a good thing.

What was he even thinking? He's only talked to the blond twice, and knew nothing about him. What was going on? Right about now, he should be flipping out and demanding payment for his now destroyed clothes.

But no, he's got to take the blame all just so he could see that stupid, heart stopping smile.

"Um, well this is embarrassing. I didn't expect us to actually see each other again, especially like this. Wow, I've made an idiot of myself in front of a really cute guy twice. I'm on a roll this week, aren't I? I swear to god, if I do one more stupid thing in front of you one more time- and, I'm rambling again. Jesus Christ, how much of an idiot can I be?" 

The blonde said the last part in English, and Jaebum almost didn't understand him. Luckily, he did a little bit, and reached out to stop the other from beating himself up to much about it.

"Hey, it's fine. Let's just forget this ever happened." Jaebum suggested, to which the shorter male smiled gratefully. 

Jackson was beautiful. Yeah, Jaebum knew that was true from the first moment he laid eyes on the boy, but now that he was able to just look into those eyes under the pale moon light, it was almost hard to believe how perfect he seemed to be. 

Jaebum was going insane, he concluded.

"So, how has your day been? Mines been spectacular. I got to have a free day, and I even let myself have some fast food! I know I shouldn't have, I've worked to hard for this body, but I guess you don't really care about that. Oh, I forgot, I asked you this question, not me. Sorry." Jackson rambled on again, and Jaebum smiled, looking away so it wouldn't be noticed.

The brunette coughed, clearing any signs of that crushing school girl look he just had on his face, then looked back over to the other.

"I've been, uh, fine I guess." Jaebum awkwardly shrugged, trying to be cool around the cute boy.

Jackson quirked an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side, and asked him what he meant by 'I guess'. 

Jaebum shrugged again and looked away, trying to hide how absolutely embarrassed he was.

What was up with him? He never gets bashful. He's the cool, stone cold Im Jaebum who never feels emotions. So why was he acting so different around this boy he's only talked to twice? 

"Oh, okay. Crap, I forgot, I'm supposed to be somewhere right now. I think it had something to do with a graduation party for my cousin? I don't know, I'm kind of forgetful. Well, again, I'm so sorry about the jacket, just call me anytime if you need me to make it up to you." Jackson pulled him into a quick hug, just like the other day, and then he was off, giving no chance for Jaebum to reply.

Well that conversation couldn't have been any more awkward. And he totally didn't hit himself in the forehead and call himself stupid over and over again.

It was only when the other was out of sight did Jaebum realize it was impossible to call his crush- no, not his crush, his acquaintance, and Jaebum groaned. 

He wanted to talk to the blonde some more. He wanted to hear that adorable laugh once more, he wanted to learn all about the cute male he only met a few days ago.

No, he wasn't going to call him for repayment, the only thing he'd want in return is Jackson just giving him his time. 

Oh dear god, he's acting so sappy. Jaebum cringes, hating the way he's thinking like some girl around a hot senior. 

As Jaebum makes his way back to his house, he watches the stars, maybe or maybe not wishing on one of them that maybe he'll be able to see the other again. 

He's never felt so warm around someone before, and he doesn't quite hate the feeling. In fact, he's happy someone's able to make him smile again, even if it's disgusting.

Wait a minute, did Jackson call him cute earlier?


	3. Sweet Perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I met a pretty boy and I wanted to make him mine. So I took him for a walk, and damn that boy could talk."

The third time Jaebum fortunately saw the fascinating blonde, Jaebum was at least a little prepared.

He was dressed up, looking hot in his (clean) leather jacket and striped scarf, sitting on a park bench looking mighty fine if he did say so himself.

He was thankful that his jacket wasn't ruined, meaning he could go back to walking around oozing bad boy material, which was his way of describing himself.

His glasses were hanging on the tip of his nose, helping him read the fine print of Milk and Honey, a good book recommended by the local librarian who always gave him the best finds.

A sudden presence next to him caught his attention, and he looked up to find none other than Jackson, the hyper boy who's been on his mind for the past two weeks.

"Amazing seeing you here." Jackson smiled warmly, not so subtly moving down the bench to sit closer to the brunette.

Jaebum nodded, too over joyed with the fact he was actually able to see his crush again. Yes, he was finally able to conclude he had a small crush on the attractive male, but that was all it was. After all, he barely knew him.

"Well, I feel really stupid. I've been waiting for you to call me, and I realized I never gave you my number. I'm so freaking stupid around you, I'm sorry." Jackson looked down, twiddling his thumbs as he bit on his bottom lip.

Jaebum forced himself to look away so he didn't reach out and pull that tempting lip out from behind Jackson's teeth, and instead closed his book and put it besides him.

"It's fine. We were obviously supposed to talk again, since here we are." And that was probably the most sappy, most stupid, yet true realization he's ever done on his own. 

This is the third time they've run into each other, something had to of wanted them to talk.

Jackson basically lit up like a light bulb when hearing this. He's always had a love for the thought of fate and soulmates, and hearing that made him start over thinking every thing again.

"So, how's it been? Haven't ran into each other for a while." Jackson moved closer, and Jaebum was oddly okay with it. Any other time, if someone were to even be five feet within his personal bubble, he'd be so uncomfortable. 

Yet with Jackson, it all felt okay. It felt natural.

Jaebum shrugged, something he seems to do a lot around the other, and looked around. 

"Cool. Life's been good for me, Yugyeom finally got a girlfriend. It took him long enough. He's been single and chasing after our friend for years, and it was starting to get annoying. Like I'm sorry babe, but he's not into guys. I also won a medal at my fencing match. It was only silver, but I'm still grateful. Look at me, you probably don't care, and I'm most likely just talking your ear off. Do you want me to go?" Jackson sighed, looking away with a glum look on his beautiful face.

Jaebum almost jumped out of his seat to stop him from moving. He could not go through a whole other week without seeing him, and then still know absolutely nothing. What was currently going on with their "relationship" was not going to work for the twenty one year old, he needed to make some type of progress with this boy.

"No, you're fine. I'm uh, I'm just not a huge talker, if you haven't guessed yet." Jaebum explained, and Jackson grinned, jumping to his feet right afterwards.

He pulled Jaebum up with him, and Jaebum had to quickly grab his book before getting hauled off to wherever. He should've hit Jackson, he knows that, him being him of course. Yet he didn't, because it's Jackson -- big surprise. 

"Where are we going?" Jaebum questioned, holding his glasses to his face so they didn't fly off from how fast they were moving. "For a walk," the blonde smiled back at him.

After some time, they made it down the hill, finally off of park grounds and onto a sidewalk.

"Okay, mister. Let's talk. I know nothing about you, so we need to fix that." Jackson grabbed onto Jaebum's hand, and the said male looked so shocked it wasn't normal.

Saying Jaebum is skin-ship repellent would be an understatement. He hasn't let another human come in contact with him for years. It just makes him uncomfortable.

Jackson cleared his throat and puffed out his chest like he was about to give some big speech, and Jaebum was ready to listen to it all.

"First off, hi. I'm Jackson Wang, I'm twenty one, I am very crazy as you can tell, I love fencing, I have two cats even though my apartment doesn't allow pets, I'm pansexual, and I love gold fish, especially the rainbow kind. They're the best." Jaebum's eyes widened at all the information that he just got informed, surprised at how easy this was.

Maybe he'll be able to learn all about this cutie after all.

"Okay, your turn." Jackson ordered, swinging their arms back and forth. Jaebum smiled slightly at the sight, tingles consuming the part of flesh Jackson was holding onto.

Jaebum thought for a moment, wondering what he should tell him. Just do the same thing Jackson did, or be more reserved and 'Jaebum-ish'?

"Well, um, I'm Jaebum, I'm also twenty one, uh, my apartment doesn't allow animals either, and I guess I like gold fish too." Jaebum's used his free hand to scratch the back of his head awkwardly, not knowing what else to say.

Looking at the grin breaking out on the others face, he figured his introduction was satisfactory, and felt proud of himself. He actually kept his cool in front of Jackson for once.

His whole face dropped however when Jackson's gaze went hard and he stretched enough so his face could be up and close to Jaebum's.

"What type of gold fish?" He raised an eyebrow, and Jaebum almost flinched from how serious his voice was. 

"Uh, I-I don't, um, know, I like them a-all, I think. I haven't tried them all yet." He stuttered, really confused as to what he's supposed to say to such a question. 

Sure, he may want to really impress the boy, but how does he do so over some stupid crackers?

Jackson chuckled and went back to swinging their arms, all seriousness gone and the playfulness back at full force.

"We'll get along just fine then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so bad at updating and I have no idea why :/


	4. I Can't Stand It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The more I think about it, the more I want to let you know that everything you do, is super fucking cute, and I can't stand it."

For hours, the two walked around town, getting to know each other just like Jaebum wanted.

He learned everything he needed to. For instance, he knows Jackson's favorite color is black, he really likes the band 2PM, and that he has a weird and unusual love for gold fish crackers.

He also learned he's a really good fencer, and that if he doesn't become a famous rapper - which was his dream, Jaebum learned as well - he wanted to be in the Olympics and win every award for the sport. Not exactly realistic, but whatever. 

In conclusion, Jackson is undeniably the cutest thing in the entire universe.

From the way he laughs, the way his eyes widen when he talks about something he loves, the way he talks aimlessly and constantly prattles, to the way he's so open minded and friendly, and the fact that he's just so perfect.

He was an angel in Jaebum's eyes.

Which would explain why his smile was so blinding.

Jackson also got what he wanted to know as well. He found out the hot boy he's been crushing on for weeks is an awkward, shy ball of fluff that obviously needs Jackson around at all times (for protecting, of course).

He was able to get Jaebum to talk, and he wasn't disappointed. Being able to hear him talk about his likes and dislikes not only helped him learn about the hot brunette, but also enables him to listen to that sweet, melodic voice for a while. 

The sun was setting, and Jaebum didn't even realize how long they had to of been out there. The time really flew by.

Jaebum needs to get a grip on reality, or he might just spend his entire life listening to Jackson, because clearly that was how he was gonna die if he kept on focusing entirely on the stranger.

Jaebum was already so captivated by the younger. He could listen to him go on and on about random shit for hours, satisfied with just watching his beautiful face light up and the bright smile appear when Jaebum would nod in agreement to whatever he was talking about. 

No matter what he did, he was super fucking cute, and whatever he did or touched suddenly became cute as well. It was almost sickening to Jaebum.

"Oh my gosh, look! It's so beautiful!" Jackson ran up ahead to the little bridge crossing over a simple creek, leaving Jaebum confused with a now cold and lonely hand.

Jackson leaned over the wooden railing, pointing up at the sky, 'oohing' and 'ahhing' at the sunset.

The light illuminated Jackson's enthralled face, and as cheesey as it sounds, he was even prettier than the sight he was gushing over. 

"Jaebum, look at all the colors! Doesn't it just make you wanna fly around in those beautiful clouds? It looks like a whole 'nother world is up there." Jackson sighed dreamily, and Jaebum couldn't help but want to find a way to help him fly around in the new world he was talking about.

When Jaebum was finally standing next to the seemingly never-exhausted blonde, the said male put his head onto Jaebum's shoulder, intertwining their hands once more.

Jaebum's watched his fair share of romance movies, more than he'd like to admit, and this was all too cliche he could barely handle it. 

He bet if you were to set up a camera behind them, it'd look as if they were that one couple everyone strives to be, when in reality, they only really knew each other for a whole day. 

"Jaebum? Can I ask you something? Even if it's totally ridiculous?" Jaebum was already staring at the other, so when Jackson looked up and their eyes met, Jaebum felt his face heat up in embarrassment. 

He nodded nevertheless, hoping Jackson couldn't see him blushing. Because, well, that isn't a very Jaebum thing to do.

Jackson smiled and twisted around, pushing Jaebum by the shoulders gently so they were facing each other properly, before putting a hand onto Jaebum's cheek.

"Now, I know this might seem insane, but I just, I really need to know this." Jackson bit his lip, and Jaebum started feeling nervous, a bad type of butterflies swirling around. 

"Don't– Don't freak out." And the next thing he knew, soft lips were pressed to his own, his eyes widening as Jackson shuffled as close as possible and suddenly all he could feel was the blonde.

It was terribly awkward, Jackson trying to randomly initiate something he had no idea how to do, and Jaebum beyond surprised. 

He could feel the anxiety pouring off of Jackson, and decided to not keep him waiting because he knew how bad he must feel. So, he slowly fluttered his eyelids closed, and started kissing back, a spark he's never felt before prickling at the back of his mind like his body knew something he didn't. 

And just like how it came, the kiss ended all too quickly, Jackson pulling away with a fearful look on his usually cheerful face.

"Did you, um, by any chance, feel that?" Jackson questioned hopefully, and Jaebum let out a sigh of relief he didn't know he needed to let out.

Jaebum nodded, smiling slightly as he wrapped his arms around Jackson's waist. "Can we do that again?" And Jackson didn't need to be asked twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost to the end guys! Like, one or two chapters (if you could even call them that) left! Thanks to everyone who left kudos and all that jazz, it means a lot.


	5. First Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I took another leap, hoping to sweep you off your feet, maybe we could bust this joint and see if my place is open to chill."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy  
> Okay, let me just start off by saying, oh my goodness!?!?1?!?!1  
> I totally forgot this even existed, no joke, until i checked my email and it said people left kudos/comments on it. I was pretty sure i had deleted the damn thing up until that point.  
> But i am so sorry to all of you guys who were reading this, i'm just a terrible write who deserves to be burned at the stake.  
> Anyway, this is finally the last chapter, plus a tiny epilogue. Thanks for reading this piece of crap, for some reason this is my most popular, but whatever, I'm still extremely grateful all the same

"Wow." Jackson chuckled, looking up at the boy he'd just given his kiss virginity to. He'd practically just gave it to a stranger, but at the same time, it felt as if he was supposed to do such an insane thing.

Jaebum awkwardly smiled back, wondering what exactly was wrong with him. Maybe he hit his head in the middle of the night and accidentally went insane without knowing it? 

He just kissed a boy he'd only properly met that day, and he actually wanted more. What the actual fuck.

"Yeah, wow." He mimicked, licking his chapped lips and could taste a little bit of the cherry balm that was coating Jackson's lips.

They just stared at each other, for longer than they should have, before Jaebum cleared his throat and shuffled backwards, suddenly feeling very anxious.

Jackson looked hurt for a moment, probably thinking Jaebum was leaving him, but when the older of the two slightly jerked his head backwards gesturing for both of them to leave, the smile was once again there and Jaebum's heart was racing a mile per minute again. 

"Where are we going?" Jackson puzzled as Jaebum led them back over the bridge and onto the trail they came from. "We should start heading home, I'll walk you back," was Jaebum's reply, and he watched Jackson nod from his peripheral vision. 

For the next hour or so, Jackson lead Jaebum back to his tiny apartment a little bit away from the busy parts of town. 

He might have given the wrong directions to Jaebum a few times on the way there, and he also might have faked his little fall that caused a slight dilemma in their arrival, but it was all on accident, and he totally didn't do it just so it would take longer for them to get back.

It wasn't like he was desperate to spend more time with the older, or anything.

"Well, this is it," Jackson announced, bouncing from the ball of his feet to the tip of his toes, hands crossed in front of him as he looked everywhere but at Jaebum. The other of course took notice of this, but made no comment about it.

"So it is." Jaebum replied kind of sadly, hoping the younger didn't take notice of the way his voice dropped. Without any reason to stay any longer, he went to walk away, but was stopped short by Jackson grabbing onto him. 

"Wait, don't leave. I mean, um," Jackson stuttered, just the way he did when they first met. "You could come in, if you wanted to? Yaknow, to chill?" Now, Jaebum wasn't as much of a dense idiot as Youngjae might have said he was, so he'd know that by chill Jackson could have possibly meant the total opposite, if it weren't for the fact that his whole brain was practically fried at that moment in time, and didn't pick up on anything besides the way Jackson bit his lip nervously and fluttered his long eyelashes like the angelic loudmouth he was.

The only thing Jaebum could really worry about was staying cool in front of his crush, so the other didn't go around spreading rumors later on about how Im Jaebum was just a shy, blushing mess, because that isn't really true at all -- save for around only Jackson, obviously -- so he tried placing his hand over Jackson's head like he'd seen in all the movies Youngjae always forced him to watch, and got up and close to Jackson's personal space. "Sure." He answered curtly, smirking down at an anxious Jackson Wang who audibly gulped, blindly reaching behind him for his door handle.

"Well, come on in then."

~

Epilogue:

"No, Lilly, put that down right now." Jackson shouts in frustration, chasing after the five year old girl who's pigtails bounce with every step she takes, speeding ahead of her father like the speed demon she is.

Her twin brother watches in histerics, giggling at his identical sister's antics.

The family just stares at Jackson's hopelessness, enjoying so much how he can't even outsmart a little kid.

"Okay, child, time to leave our daughter alone now." Jaebum sighs, smirking to himself when his husband groans and turns to glare at him.

"Really, Jaebum?" Jackson mutters, walking away from a triumphant toddler who sticks her tongue out at her father, to which he childishly mimicks the action back to her.

Although very mad at his husband of six years, he comes up to him for a kiss and hug anyway, reaching for the cup of goldfish sitting atop their patio table as Jaebum's strong arms wrap themselves around his middle.

"Gosh, you're such a baby." Jaebum scoffs, lovingly nuzzling his nose into the crook of Jackson's neck despite his own complaints, and he can feel Jackson's laugh before he can even hear it, which is saying something.

"Yeah, but I'm your baby." Jackson replies smugly, looking up to press dozens of kisses to Jaebum's forehead, as that is the only available part of his body that Jackson can reach. 

"Speaking of babies, holy shit- where's Emma!?" Jackson panicks, the moment completely ruined, but Jaebum can't help but cackle until his eyes begin to tear up. That's so Jackson, and he loves it about him, so he decides to not tell him Emma is inside fast asleep in her nursery. 

God, does he love Jackson Im-Wang.


End file.
